The present invention relates to a spring-loaded missile projecting device such as a bow which has a hand grip disposed at its center with arms extending therefrom and a string extending between the opposite ends of the arms.
Generally, the invention relates to spring-loaded arms which permit the storage of relatively high energy on the basis of forces required to maintain such energy stored and which permit adjustment of the amount of stored energy to the limits given by the physical condition of, for example, a bow's operator.
High energy storage bows, for example, are well known. However, the high retaining forces necessary require large thickness of the spring at the forked ends in order to avoid high material stresses. Also the high bow holding forces must be maintained by the operator during aiming.
It is the object of the present invention to provide spring arms for a high-energy bow wherein the required holding force is relatively low for a given amount of energy stored and also is adjustable and which are highly efficient.